Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing apparatus, an electronic system, and a detection method, and more particularly, to a touch-sensing apparatus, a touch system, and a touch-detection method for detecting the position of a touch object operated on a sensing surface.
Description of Related Art
The conventional touch apparatus design today can generally be divided into, for instance, resistive, capacitive, optical, sound wave-type, and electromagnetic. The current optical touch apparatus often adopts infrared as the light source, and uses a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary method oxide semiconductor (CMOS) optical sensor to sense infrared so as to calculate the position of a touch point.
A known optical touch apparatus emits infrared from an infrared light-emitting diode (LED), and the infrared is reflected by a touch object (such as a finger) and received by a light-sensing device, thereby calculating the position of the touch point of the touch object. However, a light-absorbing or scattering border is needed in the periphery of the touch region of such reflective optical touch apparatus so as to ensure a relatively high reflection brightness can be obtained after the infrared irradiates the touch object such that the infrared can be precisely received by the light-sensing device. Moreover, a light-emitting diode and a light-sensing device need to be respectively disposed in two corners (such as the top-left corner and the top-right corner) on the same side of the touch region in pairs. Moreover, a light-guide bar also needs to be disposed in the periphery of the touch region of a blocking optical touch apparatus, and a light-sensing device needs to be respectively disposed in two corners (such as the top-left corner and the top-right corner) on the same side of the touch region. Alternatively, infrared-emitting devices arranged in a row are disposed on a side of the touch region, and light-sensing devices corresponding to one another and arranged in a row are disposed on a corresponding side, and the position of the touch point of the touch object is calculated based on reduced intensity of the received light caused by blocking of the received light due to the touch object being in the touch region as sensed by the light-sensing device. In this way, the overall size of both the reflective and the blocking optical touch apparatuses is not readily reduced, such that the installation cost of the components and the apparatuses is high, and both the light-emitting devices and the light-sensing devices need to operate continuously. As a result, energy consumption of the optical touch apparatus cannot be effectively reduced.